Молот (Final Fantasy XV)
"Молот" - автозаправочная станция и мастерская, расположенная в регионе Лейде в Final Fantasy XV. Владельцами станции являются Сид и его внучка Синди. "Молоту" принадлежит желтый тягач, который Синди использует, чтобы доставлять к мастерской автомобили, нуждающиеся в помощи, например "Регалию" принца Ноктиса. Также в "Молоте" есть автозаправка и автомат для найма чокобо. Стоимость полного бака равна 10 гил, и если игрок решает заправиться в "Молоте", займется этим Синди, а не Ноктис. Она также протрет машину, чтобы очистить ее. Воспользоваться птицепрокатом можно после того, как игрок восстановит службу найма, выполнив задание на Станции чокобо Уиз в Даске. Атлас Запись находится на бочках рядом с торговцем оружием. thumb|left :Гараж, расположенный на восточной оконечности континента Люцис. Принадлежит уроженцу королевского города, механику Сиду Софьяру. Вместе с ним здесь работает его внучка Синди Аурум. :В отличие от большинства других мастерских, где услуги предлагаются только для автомобилей, "Молот" обслуживает и самих водителей, предлагая им питание и разного рода мелкие товары. Благодаря прямолинейному, но дружелюбному стилю общения владельцев этот форпост служит оазисом покоя, где путешественника могут передохнуть после утомительной поездки по равнинам Лейде. :Новоприбывшие, имейте в виду, если вы не хотите навлечь на себя гнев Сида, не спрашивайте, почему гараж так называется. Сюжет "Молот" был создан Сидом Софьром, который до этого был королевским механиком в Инсомнии. После гибели его сына и невестки Сид воспитывал свою внучку Синди, которая унаследовала его любовь к автомобилям и талант механика. Сид помог Такке разобраться в себе и устроить жизнь, дав ему работу в закусочной при "Молоте". Когда дела автомастерской начали идти не слишком хорошо, Синди удалось поправить ихОписание фигурки Синди от Play Arts Kai, и со временем она стала старшим механиком, сменив на этой позиции Сида. После того как их машина "Регалия" ломается, принц Ноктис и его друзья толкают ее до "Молота", где ее можно починить. Там они встречают Сида и Синди и узнают, что Сид был старым другом короля Региса. Друг Ноктиса Промпто Аргентум с первого взгляда влюбляется в Синди. Товарищи помогают местным жителям, пока Синди занимается ремонтом, затем отправляются к Причалу Галдина, по пути останавливаясь в лагере Лонгвайт, чтобы оставить там посылку Синди. Если игрок останавливается на ночевку в лагере, расположенном неподалеку от "Молота", Промпто захочет сфотографировать мастерскую и Синди издалека, но когда утром Ноктис сопровождает его к выбранному месту съемки, там они встречают саму Синди. Ноктис должен будет поддержать Промпто, пытающего произвести на девушку приятное впечатление. После того как Ноктис исчезает, мир погружается в долгую ночь, и жители покидают большинство населенных пунктов из-за демонов, которых больше не сдерживает солнечный свет. Синди и Сиду приходится оставить "Молот" и перебраться в Лесталлум. Однако Сид не желает мириться с потерей "Молота", и в определенный момент времени Охотники отбивают его и превращают в одну из своих передовых баз. Синди как прежде не покладая рук работает в гараже. Локации Трейлер В "Молоте" установлен трейлер, где персонажи могут переночевать. Стоимость ночевки 30 гил, и она дает бонус к подсчету ОПЫТа в 1,2 раза. Иногда в кат-сцене ночевки Синди сидит с главными героями перед трейлером. Пит-стоп Такки thumb|Пит-стоп Такки. Во время посещения "Молота" партия может познакомиться с Таккой - владельцем закусочной "Пит-стоп Такки". Он же является местным осведомителем. Когда-то Такка пытался ограбить Сида, но тот не стал наказывать его, а помог разобраться в себе и начать новую жизнь. В 14 главе в здании закусочной игрок находит два последних научных отчета. Магазины Мини-март Главы с 1 по 8 thumb|Мини-март. Магазин находится напротив заправочной станции. Игрок может почитать журналы, лежащие на столе внутри, чтобы узнать о двоерогах. Также Ноктис замечает, что в магазине закончился "Эбони", любимый напиток Игниса. Глава 14 Мини-март по-прежнему существует, но продавец в нем сменился, теперь в нем работает охотник. Снаряжение Каллеса - "Молот" Главы с 1 по 8 thumb|Снаряжение Каллеса - "Молот". "Снаряжение Каллеса" - продавец оружия и аксессуаров, который работает с борта фирменного фургона, припаркованного недалеко от заправочной станции. В 1 главе рядом с ним можно увидеть Санию Йигр, но поговорить с ней будет невозможно. Глава 14 В 14 главе "Снаряжение Каллеса" функционирует как и прежде, но ассортимент изменился. Автомастерская "Молот" :См. также: Краски и Наклейки Синди восхищена "Регалией" - уникальной машиной, созданной в королевском городе, - и придумывает несколько способов улучшить ее. Детали и расходные материалы, необходимые для этого разыскивают и приносят ей герои. Предметы thumb|Где найти памятную монету на возвышение Оракула. ;Главы с 1 по 8 *Памятная монета на возвышение Оракула x2 - короб кондиционера рядом с магазином и конструкция за автомастерской (запрыгнуть можно со стены рядом) *Железка x2 - в юго-восточном углу локации рядом с резервуарами, за гаражом рядом с кучей шин *Пух Феникса - у входа в мастерскую *Ультраликсир - внутри мастерской *Зелье - в северо-западном углу локации, за "Пит-стопом Такки" ;Глава 14 *Разбитый хронометр (обломки за "Пит-стопом Такки") *Красный чокер ("Пит-стоп Такки", на стуле рядом со стойкой) *Старая книга (в кресле Сида) *Результаты анализа загрязнения атмосферы (запись в архиве) *Происхождение антисолнечных частиц (запись в архиве) Задания Такка Такка дает героям несколько заданий по добыче ингредиентов для его новых блюд. После выполнения задания соответствующее блюдо добавляется в меню закусочной. Синди Синди поручает героям поиск деталей, которые нужны ей для улучшения "Регалии". Сид Сид может улучшать некоторые единицы оружия Ноктиса, если тот приносит необходимые запчасти. Передав Сиду оружие и деталь, игрок либо сразу получает улучшенную модель, либо должен выполнить несколько заданий, дожидаясь окончания работ. В определенный момент сюжета Сид перемещается на Каэмский мыс. Если в последующих главах игрок призывает Умбру, чтобы вернуться в Люцис, Сид будет находиться в "Молоте". Охотничьи задания Игрок получает несколько охотничьих заданий у Такки. Охота на ёрмунганда становится доступна после того, как игрок зачищает необязательное подземелье каналы Крестхольма. Охота на адамантуаза доступна начиная с 9 главы, при возвращении в Люцис. Новые рецепты После того как игрок заказывает в "Пит-стопе Такки" Чили кон карне Игнис придумывает рецепт Густой бобовой похлебки, одного из любимых блюд Промпто. Горячий сэндвич "Молот" становится основой для рецепта Сэндвича со шницелем для автомезаников, одного из любимых блюд Ноктиса, но сначала игрок должен выполнить задание и принести Такке мясо гарулы. Заказав Сочный гигантостейк, игрок получит рецепт Сытного сточного стейка, но перед этим нужно будет убить катоблепаса и принести Такке его мясо. Художник из Альтиссии В закусочной Такки можно найти рисунок, сделанный художником из Альтиссии, на котором изображены Сид, Синди и Такка. Музыкальные темы Мелодия, которая звучит, когда персонажи находятся в "Молоте" называется "Hammerhead" (Акула молот). Внутри "Пит-стопа Такки" звучит ее вариация; они незаметно перетекают одна в другую, когда персонажи заходят в закусочную. Создание и разработка Впервые автозаправочная станция посреди пустыни была показана в Final Fantasy Versus XIII, игре, которая позднее стала Final Fantasy XV. На концепт-арте Сида Софьяра, сделанного Роберто Феррари, был изображен другой логотип автомастерской, с акулой-молотом. Согласно информации из Game Informer, в дорелизной версии игры в "Молоте" звучала инструментальная версия "Heart of Gold" Нила Янга.Game Informer, The Clearing Storm; Final Fantasy XV emerges from its long development with hopes of reclaiming the RPG crown, April 5 2016 Появления в других играх ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Появления вне серии ''Final Fantasy ''Tekken 7 Автомастерская "Молот" появляется как часть DLC Ноктиса и является его домашней ареной. Галерея Hammerhead-Logo-FFXV.png|Логотип. Hammerhead-Early-Logo-FFXV.png|Ранняя версия логотипа. Hammerhead-HQ-FFXV-Artwork.png|Концепт-арт. Takkas-Pit-Stop-Artwork-FFXV.png|Концепт-арт "Пит-стопа Такки". Hammerhead-Parking-Lot-FFXV.png Hammerhead-Gas-Pumps-FFXV.png Party at Hammerhead FFXV.png Inside_Hammerhead.jpg|"Пит-стоп Такки". Uncle Randell's Root Beer|Радиоприемник в "Пит-стопе Такки". Group Picture FFXV.png|Общая фотография в "Молоте". NPCs and car at Hammerhead in FFXV.png|Неигровые персонажи в "Молоте". Hammerhead-Night-FFXV.png|"Молот" ночью. Takkas Pit Stop in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|"Пит-стоп Такки" в 14 главе. Результаты анализа загрязнения ФФ15.jpg|"Пит-стоп Такки" в 14 главе. Hammerhead-Ch14-FFXV.png|"Молот" в 14 главе. Hammerhead-Caravan-Ch14-FFXV.png|"Молот" в 14 главе. Talcott at Hammerhead in FFXV.png|Талкотт в "Молоте" в 14 главе. Hammerhead parking lot in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Стоянка в 14 главе. Hammerhead caravan in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Трейлер в 14 главе. Hammerhead barricaded in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Заграждения в 14 главе. Молот_после_рассвета_ФФ15.jpg|"Молот" после рассвета. Kenny-Cindy-Regalia-Hammerhead-FFXV.png|Рекламное изображение. Hammerhead-FFXVPE.png|Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. FFXV-PE-Lodging-Hammerhead.png|''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. Этимология Молот - орудие труда, использующееся для нанесения ударов при ковке металлов, разбивании камней и пр. В японской и английской версиях автомастерская называется "Hammerhead" - акула молот. Акулы-молоты - семейство хрящевых рыб, основной отличительной чертой которых является необычная форма головы, напоминающая молот. Именно такая акула была изображена на ранней версии логотипа мастерской. Также навес над локацией напоминает формой акулу-молота. Вероятно, название автомастерской связано с тем, что в молодости Сид пользовался молотом. Однако в описании персонажа говорится, что он не хочет обсуждать каким образом придумал название своего гаража. После того как Сид улучшает Моторный клинок III до Идеального меча, он отдает Ноктису свой старый молот, на котором Регис написал "Для самого твердолобого". Именно этим оружием Сид пользовался, когда путешествовал вместе с Регисом, но герои использовать его не могут, и он помещается в раздел важных предметов. Интересные факты thumb|Рекламный щит Баноры Белой рядом с "Молотом". *В "Молоте" продается моторное масло марки "Дунон-супер". Джунон - город в Final Fantasy VII. Рядом с "Молотом" установлен рекламный щит, на котором написано "Banora White" (Банора Белая). Банора Белая - сорт яблок в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. *В 14 главе игрок может несколько раз заночевать в трейлере в "Молоте", чтобы прослушать разные случайные диалоги между персонажами: **Гладиолус расскажет, что у него есть подружка; **Промпто попросит у него совета, как ему познакомиться с девушкой; **Промпто расскажет, что стал опытнее и может в одиночку охотиться на демонов. *Существует набор наклеек "Молот" для "Регалии". Синди вручает их в качестве награды за выполнение ее задания "Элегантная Регалия". *Дождь идет в "Молоте" всего один раз - в 1 главе, когда Ноктис и его друзья пытаются вернуться в Инсомнию. После этого, если идет дождь, он заканчивается, когда персонажи приближаются к "Молоту", но может начаться вновь, когда они покидают район автомастерской. Примечания en:Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV) Категория:Локации Final Fantasy XV Категория:Организации Final Fantasy XV